


Chemistry

by oswinious



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Acting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinious/pseuds/oswinious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can someone's life be changed by a simple workshop? Will Evie's encounter with the main actor of her favourite TV show have any impact on her future?<br/>Chemistry is the story of a 19 years-old drama student who will have to face obstacles that will bring her joy, sadness, and anger. But that's what life is about, isn't it?</p><p>DISCLAIMER : The events are not real. I am not and don't own anyone mentioned in this fanfiction. I'm writing for FUN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Workshop - Part I

I’m not going to school for another week, but I still have to get up at 6AM. How great! Well, I paid a lot for this workshop, might as well go I suppose! It sounds really interesting, though; two days of stage fighting and acrobatics… something I’ve always dreamed of!

As an aspiring actress, movement is really something I wanna refine as much as I can. My body is my biggest instrument… well, that and, of course, my voice. But for the next few days, I’ll leave the vocal techniques I learned aside to soak into a world where  I can handle a sword like Arya Stark. What… a girl can dream, right?

I’ve got what I call my lazy clothes (which are really just a pair of jogging pants and a confy shirt), my food, my bus/underground pass… As I wipe my eye with tiredness, I realize I’ll need something more : coffee. 

.

My Eleventh Doctor travel mug in hand, I finally sit down in the bus. As I look outside, some Doctor Who song playing in my ears, I can almost see the cold through the window. It’s too damn cold in this country. I take a sip of coffee — Ah! That’s better. I get some play I’ve got to read out of my bag, and read the whole thing during the rest of the ride. An hour of bus and underground might be long to someone who has nothing to do, but when you’re studying drama in college, believe me, there is always something to do! And when you have something to do, time flows way faster.

.

Now wearing my lazy but oh so comfortable clothes, I start to stretch my body. Head, shoulders,  arms, hips, legs, feet, and… Done. The teacher still isn’t there, so I talk with the other students, most of whom are friends of mine. The same questions were asked to and by every single one of us : "How were your holidays? Happy about your new schedule?" 

Suddenly, the door slammed open with a man’s voice screaming "sorry".

A tall, forty-something man, entered the room. All of us stared at him, amazed by his truly amazing shape.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, I got lost… It’s my first time here. Now, we can finally start, » he said. « My name is Nicolas Ryan, but I suppose you can call me Nick. If you don’t mind, I’d like to know your names; this may be a two days long workshop, but I like to know who I’m teaching to."

.

We all stated our name, age, and the reason why we were here. After that short roundtable, he started to talk a bit about his professional background.

"I had the luck to work internationally, mostly as a stuntman, but also as a movement coach. We’ll, when I say internationally, it may be a bit exaggerated… I work here, in Canada, and also in the UK. You may have heard of what I did in the last few years… It’s a show called Doctor Who. It has a massive audience in the UK and the US."

What. What? No way. I can’t believe this! Wait… Why is everyone staring at me? Oh, right… I’m the only Whovian in the room.

"So, on which series of Doctor Who have you worked on?" I asked.  
"I mostly helped Matt Smith when he wanted to do his own stunts. Oh! And I worked again with Matt on his new musical show, American Psycho. I choreographed some bits."  
"Wow, that’s amazing! I wish I could see this show, it looks great."  
"Believe me, Matt is amazing in it! I don’t know where he was hiding that voice…"

After this little conversation — which left me speechless — Nick told us to get up so we could stretch together. He showed us how he does it before he has to go film a stunt, and God, that wasn’t easy! 

.

While he showed us how to handle a sword — or a wooden stick, in this case — his phone rang. Excusing himself, he answered it. All I was able to hear is "Oh, dude, that’s great!" and "We’ll wait for you after lunch". I really wanted to know who it was, because I’m really curious, but I knew I’d never have the guts to ask. Anyways, I didn’t have to, because he did tell us who it was, and that left me more speechless than ever.

"I didn’t want to tell you beforehand, because nothing was officially settled," he started, "but we’ll have company from this afternoon until tomorrow night. As I told you earlier, I worked a lot with Matt Smith, and we became good friends. You guys are lucky, because he decided to visit Montreal during his American Psycho break… and he’s gonna do the workshop with all of us!"

Do not scream, Evie. Do not scream, or you’ll look dumb. I looked at one of my friends who was standing next to me, and my big watery eyes said it all : holy shit! We’ll do a workshop with Matt Smith!

I’m not usually the one who fangirls the most — I’m pretty calm, I’d say —, but when it comes to anything Who, I tend to overreact a bit. Just a bit. Which explains the happy tears that threaten to fall down my face. After a few breaths, I am calm again, and back to work. I mean, Matt Smith is just a normal human, and hopefully and nice bloke. I suppose this whole thing is gonna be a great story to tell on my blog, but that’s it!

.

Finally, lunch time! Gosh, exercising does whet your appetite, doesn’t it? I quickly eat my sandwich and drink my juice when I see someone getting close to me… Jane, my friend. And from that look on her face, I know exactly what she’s going to tell me.

"Excited?"  
"What do you think?" I said, laughing. "Of course I am! But I’m cool enough to keep my shit together."  
"Can’t wait to see your face when he comes in! That’s gonna be worth every cents I paid for this workshop."  
"Dude, I’m an actress. You won’t even see the change in my face," I said, winking at her.

After we all ate, we started hanging around the studio and started singing. We are a very musical year, so that sort of stuff always happens. As we were singing « Singing in the rain », we saw the teacher get out of the class with his phone on his ear. Oops! Maybe we’re a little too loud, eh?

When he came back, though, he wasn’t on the phone anymore. And, most importantly, he wasn’t alone.When I saw Matt, I turned over Jane and mouthed : "Am I dreaming?", to which she shook her head. 

Great, good to know.


	2. The Workshop - Part II

Matt walked in the room looking at the ground. Is he shy, or what?

As he gets changed, Nick draws our attention on this afternoon’s activity. Apparently, we are going to do dancing theatre so we can connect with our partner. Partner, not partners with an S?

"You will be mixed with someone else from the group and, during the last hour of tomorrow’s class, you’ll have to present something to all of us. Something that involves acting, fighting, and some sort of choreography. You don’t need to dance, but we need to feel a logic in your movements. Now, since Matt is here, you guys are an even number, so you’ll be in team of two. No more, no less. Oh! And try to be diverse; a boy with a girl, someone tall with someone short… I’ll let you choose your teammate, now."

I see everyone getting paired, and notice Matt is still by himself. They did it on purpose, did they? They want me to be with him… I’m not sure if that’s nice, or they just want me to look stupid in front of him. Oh… stop thinking, and go see him for God sake!

"Hi… Your tall, I’m short… You’re a boy, I’m a girl… I suppose we are diverse enough?"

I called him a "boy". Wow. 

Surprisingly, I heard him laugh as he said : "We sure are!"

Then, we walked to the center of the studio. A three meters long walk, and I’ve never felt more awkward. He’s human, Evie, calm down!

"So, what’s your name?" He asked  
"E-Evie…"  
"What a beautiful name! I’m Matt."  
"I know", I said, not realizing what I was saying.  
"Oh, really!"

Good job, Evie. Now you can’t really hide your Whovianism, can you?

"Well… Nick told us about you," I looked at him and saw his smile, like he knew what I really meant. "Oh God, I watch Doctor Who, and now I look dumb and very unprofessional!"  
"Aw! No you don’t! Being a Whovian isn’t a bad thing, far from it! Actually, I’m happy I’m with someone who knows who I am — it’s better for chemistry."  
"Good thing I’m not a screaming/crying/fainting fangirl, you wouldn’t say that for long!"  
"I’d prefer not to imagine the scenario, thank you very much!" He added, laughing.

.

The teacher explained the class we will have to improvise dancing theatre on a song he’d pick. We have to express feelings through this and, if possible, show a story in our movements. I looked at Matt with panic in the eyes, but he, on the other hand, seemed very confident. I supposed that if I was the Doctor, I’d be confident, too.

Our turn arrives, and we get thrown in the middle of the scenic space, as we hear the song begin. I can’t believe it when I hear the first notes of "The Long Song" from the Doctor Who episode The Rings of Akhaten. 

Despite the shock, I stay focused as Matt’s body and mine sort of collapse to the vibration of the music. Suddenly, I’m running away from him. I can feel our story through my veins : we are in love, but my character is afraid. She’s scared of what her future holds, and she runs away from commitments, even though she knows this man is the one for her. He, by running towards her, wants to show her what life can bring her : joy, fulfilment… Finally, he takes her, me, by the waist and bring her back towards him.

I feel Matt’s chin on my shoulder. He’s breathing heavily. I notice a change in the music, we’re now moving to the beat of another Doctor Who song : "Infinite Potential", the song to which Matt’s Doctor regenerated. I get out of his embrace and turn around to face him. As he stares into my eyes, I know we are both delivering the same story, and as our hands collapse in a final embrace, I feel a strong vibration in all of my being. 

People start clapping. Our hands slowly untie themselves as we get out of character. We face the group and bow a few times before sitting down to watch the others’ improv. 

Even though I look like I’m paying attention to them, I'm not. I still think of that vibration I felt near the end of our dancing theatre exercise… And I know that, at that very moment, I was out of character. I was Evie, and no one else.

.

At 4PM, the class had ended, and we were all getting ready to go back home. While I was rinsing my good old Doctor Who travel mug, I felt a poke on my right shoulder.

"Oh, you’re that kind of fan, then," I heard Matt’s voice say.

I slowly closed the tap, and turned around to the same rhythm. I gave his shoulder a nice and friendly punch, adding : "Hey, I’m a proud Whovian. I advertise your work, Doctah." I don’t know if that’s because of my impersonation of the British accent, but he started laughing. Hey, I’m funny!

When he finally stopped laughing, he said : "Hey, I was thinking about this, and if we want to have a great chemistry on stage tomorrow, we should probably get to know each other a bit."  
"Yep, you’re right! how about a cup of coffee?"  
"Sounds great!" He said enthusiastically. "Just one thing… where?"  
"Hmmm… I may have an idea. Do you have a pass for the bus and underground, or you have a driver or something?" I asked him.  
"Wow, you have such great expectations of me! Sadly, I only have a pass for the week." He answered, laughing.  
"Aw, poor thing!" I said, faking pity. "Is Starbucks alright for you?"  
"Dude, Starbucks is the best!"


	3. Building Chemistry at Starbucks

Matt and I left the school with the other students, and we headed together to the tube station. Funnily enough, we were all walking next to our partner on the sidewalk, most of us discussing today’s experience.

Next to me was a mute partner. Yep, contrary to popular beliefs, Matt doesn’t talk much. He seemed very thoughtful. Had he felt that vibration, too? Probably not… Maybe he’s asking himself what he’s going to have for supper tonight.

. 

Most people from the group left the tube, leaving us alone with Jane, who was going out at the same station, which was located downtown. Luckily, she was very silent tonight. Usually, she’d say something to embarrass me, especially as we are sitting next to Matt Smith. I suppose she is a bit intimidated, which is normal. I mean, he’s tall, and he’s pretty handsome… Who wouldn’t be intimidated, really…

"By the way," she started, "your dancing theatre thing was… amazing. Your chemistry was literally all over the place."  
"Oh! Thanks," Matt and I said in unison. We stared at each other, and started laughing.

The tube car stopped, and it was our stop. My best friend walked her way, while Matt and I slowly walked towards the closest Starbucks.

As we entered the coffee shop, we both sighed, happy to leave the cold wind behind us as we closed the door.

"So, what do you drink?" Matt asked me after he’d ask the barista for a Earl Grey tea latte.  
I looked at him, clueless. "I can pay for my own drink, Matt!"  
"Ah, come on! I insist," he argued.  
"Oh! Fine." I couldn’t say anything else, his look was so sincere… Wow, he really wanted to buy me that drink, then. "I’ll have a salted caramel moka, please."

We got our drinks, and found a nice spot where we could talk for a while. We started talking about our families, it was very nice and all that, but I felt his restlessness. His eyes were looking around quite a lot.

"Matt, you ok?"  
"I… Yes, no worries. Just don’t feel like being recognized, that’s all."  
"Well, if you’re worried about me being mad because of it, don’t worry. I mean, as a fan, I’d understand if they came to see you. As an aspiring actress, I’d understand if you wanted to talk to them." I smiled at him. "No big deal, really."  
"I just wish I could be invisible sometimes. You know, when I’m having an important conversation with someone, or when I’m enjoying something by myself… Yeah, being invisible would be amazing at times."  
"Yeah, I totally get that. The flaws of being the Doctor, I guess."  
"I rant, but it has its perks, really. Every single time I meet a fan, it makes my day. And when it’s a kid, it’s even better; they are so enthusiastic, while not as hard-core as some adult fans can be."  
"You really love them, do you?" I asked.  
"The fans? Yes, absolutely."  
"No, I mean the kids. I’ve seen that interview with the little Lindalee on Youtube, and it stroked me how sweet you were with her."  
"Yeah, you’re right. I love them. Not gonna lie to you, I feel like I’m missing out on something right now. I’m young, healthy, I don’t need to rush to find new acting jobs, but I don’t have children." He looked sad, and it broke my heart.  
"Don’t you have a girlfriend who could eventually, I don’t know, give that to you?"  
"Not anymore… I had this on/off girlfriend for a while, but she wasn’t the one…"

When he said he was single, my heart skipped a beat. Oh God, am I really getting interested in him? He started describing he wanted to date someone kind, with a creative side, someone fun, but who knows when to be mature… All I kept thinking was that describes me pretty well. Evie, there’s a thirteen years age gap between you to, you have more chance of becoming the Doctor’s companion for series 9, now shut up.

"And you?" He asked.  
"And me…?"  
"Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Fuck friend?"  
"No. No. Never," I answered.  
"That’s a bit definitive, isn’t?" He said, laughing.  
"Maybe, but I don’t think that kind of relationship would be good for me," I started, "I tend to get emotionally attached easily." She says while it’s actually fucking happening you dumb girl.  
"Yeah, gotta admit it’s not the best situation. But anyways, what are your thoughts on the workshop?"  
"It’s amazing! We touched things I've never tried before. And, before your arrived, we started practicing sword fighting, and that’s something I dreamed of doing… Just so you know, we need to use swords in the thingy we presents tomorrow. I’m forcing you, mate!"  
"No need to force me, little one, I love swords as much as I love my Sonic Screwdriver!" He said, laughing.

Little one. I mean, I’m small, but not that small!

I stared at him with a menacing look. "I’m not small," I whispered. "You’re a giant."

He guffawed, and everyone in that small Starbucks looked towards him. He hid himself behind his hand, but his body was still moving from the giggles.

"Wanna get out of here?" Asked Matt. "Fancy a walk?"  
"Dude, it’s at least -8000 outside, you’re sure your poor British body will survive this cold?" I said, with a grin.  
"Hey, we get cold weather, too!" He added, faking an offended look.  
"Like what, -10?"  
"Y-yeah… What, you get worse than that?"  
"-40 with the wind, sometimes."  
"Canadians are gods. Or robots."  
"No, not really. We’re mooses." I said, laughing. "But if you really want to go for a walk, I don’t mind it."  
"Then come along, Moose girl!"

I’ll regret this one, will I?


	4. A Walk in the Canadian cold

Hands in my pockets, a wool scarf protecting my face, I stepped into the cold.

"Why would I want to go outside? It’s dreadful!" Matt said.  
"I don’t even wanna know, man."

Braving the cold, we started walking on St-Denis street, stopping here and there to gaze at shops windows to see if they had any mittens or gloves. Matt had his, but I, on the other hand, forgot mine at home. 

"Do you wanna have mine?" He asked, removing his mittens and handing them to me.  
"No, no, no! I’ll be fine! It’s not my first winter here, I can manage." Okay, gotta admit, that’s my pride speaking. I’m cold. Really cold.  
"Your hands are red!" Matt observed with a worried tone, as I rubbed my hands together to created some kind of energy that would make me feel better. "Take my damn gloves, Evie! You’ll need your hands tomorrow, remember?"  
"So will you, Matt!" I argued. "And by the way, those are mittens."  
"Oh. Right… No fingers : mittens. Fingers : gloves…" He said, looking like he wanted to save this information in his head. I gotta say the face he made was really funny, which made me giggle. "Hey, Moose, stop it and wear this!" He handed me only one mitten. Good thing is, both my hands fit in it — he has huge hands!  
"I look dumb, but it’s comfy!" Oh, here comes my pride again. "I didn’t need it that much, but thanks."  
"Too bad I can’t do this, too." He said, pouting.  
"Wait, I’ve got an idea," I started. "You’re gonna laugh, but it’s something I saw in a play." He looked at me curiously. "Well, there was this character… I can’t remember his name, but he said that he wanted a girlfriend to share a pair of gloves… or was it mittens? Whatever." I heard him laugh a little. "Anyways, him and his girlfriend would each wear one of the two mittens, and with their free hand, they would hold each other’s. I’m not good at explaining, but it would go like this…" I kept his mitten in my right hand and, with my other hand, I held his already cool right hand.  
"Ah! Better." He smiled at me, adding, "You have a good memory. I wouldn’t have remembered something like that."  
"I found that bit so cute it just sticked to my mind, really." The fact is, I remembered it because, when I saw that play, the only thing I could think of was how I’d like to find the right person to do this with.  
"So, how long have you been interested in theatre and acting?"  
"Well, I started acting when I was… thirteen, I think? Yep, it’s been almost six years, now."  
"Wait, what? You’re only nineteen?" He looks genuinely surprised. I mean, I’m a college student, I can’t possibly be more than twenty something!  
"Yeah… What, do I look older?" I said, with a fake look of horror on my face.  
"No, it’s not that! It’s just… I don’t know. You don’t act like a nineteen years old, I suppose," he started. "I wasn’t as easygoing as you are, when I was your age."  
"When I was your age," I said, with an old man’s voice, "I was a restless kid who kept doing stupid stuff. Now, I am mature, young lady."

He started laughing hysterically. I kept the voice for a while saying stuff like : "Facebook didn’t exist! Computers didn’t exist! I was raised without technology, even without a doorbell."

"Wait, how did you know that?"  
Going back to my normal voice, I asked, "What?"  
"How did you know we didn’t have a doorbell?"

Awkward silence. Silence broken by Matt’s laugh. Oh, he got me!

"You should’ve seen your face! That was wonderful!" He said, calming his laugh a little. "Anyways… You started acting six years ago, then?"  
"Yeah. But I think it was always part of me… My parents told me they took me to a play when I was three or four, and apparently I stood still in silence for the whole two hours with huge eyes — like I wanted to absorb everything I was watching." I hadn’t really thought about this before, the connection between this event and my passion. "I suppose that, even at this young age, I had a sense of respect for actors."  
"That’s… Wow. I don’t know many kids who manage a two hours play without growing tired and starting crying."  
"Oh… Did I mention it was a musical? I think music has some beneficial effects on kids."  
"Oh, that changes everything, then! You’re nothing special," he said, visibly joking. "But you know what? I’m pretty sure this event shaped your life, and you don’t even realize it. Do you like musicals?"  
"I love them!" I answered without thinking twice. "If I could sing, that’s probably what I’d be studying right now."  
"Hey, everybody can sing! Look at me, doing American Psycho and singing songs while fucking people!" He suddenly stopped speaking, and added, calmly, "that was harsh, sorry."  
"I know what Patrick Bateman does, I’m not a child anymore. It’s fine."

We stopped talking for a while, and just walked. Hand in hand. I’m walking hand in hand with Matt Smith. Even though I want to be professional and all that, I’ve got to say that this is kind of exciting for a boring person like me. I mean, usually, nothing out of the ordinary happens to me… Okay, I’ve seen some Canadians celebrities at the theatre once or twice, but that’s to most I usually get.

But he told me I was mature, I should probably act like it… Right?

"So, Matt, how long have you been acting?"  
"Professionaly, something like eight or nine years. But I’ve been acting in school plays since I was like twelve or thirteen."  
"Have you studying in a drama school?"  
"Well, I was part of the National Youth Theatre, and than I went to university to study in drama and creative writing. But no, no drama school." We kept walking, our holding hands balancing slowly between the two of us. "But you, what are your plans after college?"  
"Ideally, by 2015 I’d like to be accepted in an acting school. In Montreal if that’s what I get, but I’d really like to go abroad, even if it means I probably won’t be coming back here for a while."  
"Wow, that’s cool! Where would you like to study, if you have the chance to go abroad?"  
"You’re either gonna find it very funny, or very weird," I started, "but I’d really like to study in England. Always felt that way, like I belonged there for some reason."  
"That’s not funny, nor weird. Actually, it’s a bit sad."  
"Sad?" I said, shocked. "What is sad about that?"  
"It’s sad that you don’t feel you belong where you’re from," he said, "but at the same time, it isn’t. It means you have a very adventurous personality. That’s always enjoyable!"  
"Oh God! For a second, I thought you meant I was pathetic."  
"I’d never say such a thing, Evie! You’re too cool to be pathetic, man."  
"Too cool because it’s cold outside, or too cool because I don’t mind people wearing bowties?" I asked, knowing he’d get the Doctor Who reference.

.

We kept walking and talking like that for an hour so, but at 6.30PM we realized we should probably eat something. We stopped in a A&W, and I texted my parents to tell them I would officially not be home for supper (I had previously texted them that I would go back home later than usual).

"What do you want, Moose girl?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, no! You’re not doing that again, are you?"  
"Oh, yes!" He said, with a grin.  
"Oh, come on! I’ll feel bad if you do." I said, pouting and using my best puppy look.  
"Your puppy look is bad. Now stop it, and tell me what you wanna eat!" He took me by the hand to get me closer from him, and also the annoyed cashier. A smile wouldn’t hurt any of us, you know?  
"I’ll have a Teen Burger combo with a root beer, please," I told the cashier. And then, I mumbled to Matt, "I hate you, Smith."  
"No you don’t," he mumbled back. 

The worst thing is that he’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we have an official setting, ladies and gentlemen : Montreal! But don't worry, both of them will travel at some point... Where? Only I know, muhahahaha!
> 
> Thanks for reading xx
> 
> P.S.: That play I mentionned at some point, with the guy who wants to share a pair of glove, is actually a real thing. It's 2h14 by David Paquet, and it's amazing!


	5. Disappearing Bread

We sat at a very small table for two, and ravenously started eating our burgers. As usual, when I eat an A&W burger, the down bread sort of disappears while I’m eating, causing an atrocious spectacle of very dirty hands and fallen food all over the plate. Great. 

I look at him with an embarrassed look, not saying anything because I still was eating, while he was smiling at me. 

"What?" I said, after I swallowed my bite of food.  
"Nothing!" He was still laughing. "You look funny when you eat, that’s all."  
"No, I don’t always eat that way! My bread disappeared, look!" I showed him the remains of what was once a mouth-watering Teen burger.  
"Hm. That is so inviting," he said, looking at my burger with disgust.  
"It’s like Clara’s soufflés; too beautiful to live," I said as I ended my burger’s life.  
"Wow. You’re like a Doctor Who quote machine on two legs. Impressive."  
"Many thanks, Doctor! I am getting ready for the day I will be one of your future selves’ companion!"

With only his look, I knew what he wanted to say : "What an ambitions little woman she is," but something different came out of his mouth.

"Would you seriously like that job?" He asked.  
"Of course I would! It looks… I don’t know, it’s not like anything else you can play. It’s composition, it’s complex, it’s full of action… Well, from a fan’s point of view, that’s what it looks like, really." I shrugged, adding, "a girl can dream, right?"  
"Well, reality is made of many people’s dreams, isn’t it?" He gave me the brightest, and also the cutest smile I’ve ever seen before. "That’s what I kept telling myself when I decided I’d try out an acting career. And look at me!"

Well, if positivism is the reason of your presence here, Mr. Smith, I sure am happy it gave you the career you’ve got! I just hope this positivism will be good to me, too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is very short! I tried as much as I could, but really that situation was just really boring. Couldn't get into it as much as the others. Next chapter is Evie's thoughts on the day. I hope it will be more enjoyable!
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	6. Thinking My Way back home

_In the bus going back home, Evie get lost in her thoughts._

I can’t believe I’m actually living this. Not only have I had the chance of acting with Matt Smith — a privilege, really —, but I spent the evening with him! And to think that tomorrow, we’ll have to prepare an acting number together… That’s something I could never have hoped for.

As I was listening to "The Long Song", the song we danced to, I kept having ideas for the next day’s presentation. My phone in hand, I wrote down everything that was popping in my head. Some things were a bit crazy, but if we worked hard enough, we could actually make it happen. 

"It could begin with a duel, with swords, and maybe punches, and kicking," I thought. "Then we could realize we are fighting for the same things, but on different sides… At this point, we could do some dialogue — but we’d have to rehearse it a bit beforehand — and our whole presentation could be the analogy of a huge conflict, or something like that…"

And here I was, alone in a bus, picturing Matt and I doing something that could be shown on Broadway. 

"Oh my God, we could sing!" I thought, almost screaming the idea in my mind. "Oh! Why can’t I sing?" I resigned to my fate, and did not write the idea on my phone. Maybe I could get him to sing a little. I heard excerpts of one of his songs in American Psycho, and he sounds great. I’m sure the whole group would be speechless! Including me, on stage. That could become awkward if not handled carefully… 

. 

Finally home! I feel so worn out I can almost hear my bed calling my name.

Before I go to sleep, though, I have to get my stuff ready for tomorrow morning. Opening my drawer, I look at what clothes I could wear; I need something comfy, and not too fanciful… Since we’re actually presenting something serious, we need to look serious. Oh, that pair of black leggings will do the tricks for the bottom… Now, the top.   
I search restlessly through my small drawer, and all I can see are nothing less than Doctor Who t-shirts of all colours and sizes.  I hate my fashion sense, sometimes.  
Finally, after a third drawer, I find the perfect shirt : a black jumper made of light fabrics. Comfortable, and pretty cool if you ask me.

Before jumping into bed, I pressured myself into preparing my food for the lunch break. Bologna sandwich. Easily made, so I could quickly go to sleep.

But then, lying on my back, I couldn’t fall in Morpheus’ arms. Of course, I knew the reason why; I kept thinking about Matt, and that stupid vibration I felt when we danced. It felt like it happened an eternity ago, but whenever I closed my eyes to think about that moment, I was able to feel it again just as if it was happening right now.

Why would I react like this to his touch? I mean, he is really handsome — who would disagree? —but hotness, or whatever you wanna call it, never changed anything in my life. I mean, I once had to kiss a boy for a play when I was in high school, and I didn’t react that way! And it’s not because he wasn’t cute…

I rolled on my bed, trying to find a comfortable position that will help me fall asleep. But every time I turned around, Matt’s voice would say something in my head. "You’re too cool to be pathetic." And then, Jane’s words, "You’re chemistry was all over the place."  
I went on like that for two hours, until I finally fell asleep. My last thought? 

"I met the Doctor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo! Sorry, it took me a few days to finish this one. I wanted to make it longer, but then I realized : she ought to sleep, she has a great day awaiting her! I then decided not to get her through a sleepless night.
> 
> If you care to know, I was also part of a workshop today (acrobatics)! Sadly, Matt didn't show up! ;) It was great! But now my whole body is sore and I'm eating bananas, because apparently pottasium is good for those situations.
> 
> Thanks for the read, and don't be shy to comment and vote for the story! xx
> 
> P.S.: COOL STUFF WILL HAPPEN SOON. (Maybe not THIS soon but I'm working on it mentally! Sleepless night are useful for thinking, aren't they?)


	7. In Need of an Ending

When my alarm clock went off, I had a moment of memory lost as to why I was getting up so early. Then, the memories of the day before popped in my head : the workshop, Matt, today’s presentation. 

I kept humming while getting ready, happy to be living such an amazing experience.

.

I was the first in the studio, and decided to start stretching by myself. My phone plugged in the radio, the music was filling the empty room. Arcade Fire’s Ready to Start started playing, causing me to dance and sing more than actually stretching.

« And if I was yours, but I’m not… NOW I’M READY TO START! » I sang.  
« Aren’t you the one who said she couldn’t sing? » I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Matt — of course, he had to be the one to hear me sing! He was smiling at me, two Starbucks coffees in hand. « And a salted caramel moka for the singing lady, » he added, handing me one of the cups.

« Thanks, » I started, « no need to say your heard me sing, though. »  
« Ah, stop it Evie! One day, you’ll realize how talented you are. Or else I’ll make you realize it, » he said with a faked menacing look. He wasn’t able to fake long, and started to laugh almost instantly.

.

Everyone was finally here, and all teams were in separate rooms to get their numbers ready.

« So, what do we do? » Matt asked. « Got any ideas? »  
« Actually, I’ve written down some of them on my phone, » I said, while looking for my phone and handing it to him.

He read the whole thing, probably three of four times, thinking and rethinking the ideas. He finally said, « I love the idea of both characters fighting for the same thing, but on different sides. I don’t know how we could picture it, but it’s great. »

I started laughing, realizing how poetic, but how impossible my idea was.

« Maybe we should focus on something a little more plausible, » I said. « We could do something very modern… What do you think of long distance relationships? »  
« As a fact, or as a presentation idea? »  
« Well, I thought we could keep in touch afterwards… » I started, suddenly talking in a very low voice. « Of course I’m talking about the presentation! » I laughed.  
« Oh, right! Of course. I love the idea! » He said, realizing his mistake. « And I would be glad to keep in touch with you, by the way. »

Really?

.

We worked all morning on our concept : we start back to back, saying a dialogue — quickly, but beautifully written by Matt — that goes like this :

MATT  
All these years I’ve been looking for the one. The only person that would ever matter to me… and here you are.

EVIE  
Here I am… Thousands of miles away. Strangely, I’ve never been so close to anyone. Probably never will.

Then, we grasp each other’s hands, and we do some sort of choreography. Even though we’re holding onto the other as much as we can, we are never face to face. We let go of the other’s grip, and fall on the ground. We start hitting ourselves — we realize the mistake we made by falling in love with each other, and by fighting ourselves we represent the discomfort we feel. Then, the loneliness appears, and we start sensually touching ourselves, longing for our lover’s touch — but nothing improper. 

Turning around, our characters are facing each others for the first time. An other choreography starts; something sensual, but not sexual. Something powerful, but not violent. 

Now, the ending needs to be found… But none of us is inspired. It’s like we don’t want it to end.

« Maybe we should just improvise it on the spot, » I told Matt.  
« You know what? » Matt said. « That’s a great idea! 

.

The time of the presentation finally came, and I was so nervous I pushed the moment away… and so we were the last to pass. 

The whole thing went beautifully well… and then the ending came. Everything happened quickly. I heard myself say, « I love you ». I saw Matt’s face getting closer to mine.

Holy. Crap.

Matt Smith kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages, I know it... The semester started, and I had loads of stuff to do... I just hope you'll enjoy the chapter anyways!
> 
> I'll do my best to sort of schedule my writing... But don't worry, I'll get through the end of this story!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading xx


	8. Parting with David's Tea

The workshop is officially over : everyone presented their number, we commented everyone’s stuff, and now we have to return to our respective home. 

As I put my coat on, I remember the only comment Matt and I received : "Woah! The kiss looked so intense and real!"  
It was indeed intense. And it was very, very real. Probably too real to ever forget it.  
Remember that shiver I felt, yesterday, when we did the dancing theatre thing? I felt it again when we kissed, but it was stronger. 

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and saw Matt, a few meters behind me, talking with Nick, the teacher. 

As I walked towards them, my friend Jane took me by the arm in a corner of the room.

"You’re not letting him go without having his contact details, right?" She asked with an over-energized voice.  
"I don’t know, Jane," I said, calmly, "we’ll see when the time comes."  
She looks behind her shoulder, observing Matt’s every moves. She then turned to me, and said to my ear : "That kiss was too real for you two to get over it. Don’t let him go, Evie."  
"What?" I told her, trying to look like I didn’t care about Matt’s feelings towards me — a complete lie. "He’s 31, anyways. You realize that, even though it would be really cute and fun and whatever you like, it wouldn’t work. Right?"

She rolled her eyes at me, and just walked away. 

Her words still fresh to my mind, I resumed my walk to join Matt and Nick.

"Hey there, Moose girl!" Matt said when he saw me.  
"Hey!" I said, suddenly really shy around him.  
"I hope you’re proud of what you did," Nick said to both of us, "you did a great job earlier! Oh and, Evie… Keep on the good work. You’re excellent!"  
"Thank you very much, Nick!" I said, intimidated by his compliment, and also by Matt’s smile while looking at my reaction. My face probably looks like a fez right now.  
"My pleasure! I’m gonna leave you, now. In the hope of working together again soon, Evie," he said as we shook hands. "As for you Matt," he said, while shaking his hand, "I wouldn’t mind not working with you for a while," he jokingly added.  
"Aw! Stop it, Nick! I know you’d miss me too much!" Matt answered.

He exited the room, leaving us alone while the others were either getting ready to go, or leaving.

"So," I started, "any plans for tonight?"  
"No! I’m free as a bird."  
"Great! Coffee?"  
"Actually," he started, "I’m in a tea mood right now. And apparently you have this place in Canada… David’s Tea, I think?"  
"Yes! Tea paradise, in my humble opinion." God, am I inviting myself in his evening? "By the way, if you don’t want me to come with you, it’s fine!" I said, preventing a possible awkward moment.  
"What? Of course I want you to be with me!" He started in a sad and offended tone. "I consider you my friend, Evie. I’m in Montreal until tomorrow morning, and I really want to spend as much time as I can with you!"

Without a word, I hugged him. You’d think that, when you work with someone for only a couple of days, it changes nothing in your life. But actually, when the chemistry is strong enough, it changes everything between the two of you. At first, we were both shy around each other, and now, look at me; hugging Matt Smith without thinking about it twice. As if we’ve always known each other. And him, holding me tightly. 

.

After a dozen of minutes in the closest David’s Tea shop, I finally convinced Matt to try their Alpine Punch tea, which is — to me — the nectar of the gods. 

Since today’s weather was nicer, we decided to sit on a bench on the Old Port, instead of staying inside the shopping mall. 

"Did you like your stay in Montreal?" I asked him after taking a sip of my comforting tea.   
"I really did! It’s a lovely place. Too bad I only stayed for a week, though." He mumbled. "And, by the way, you guys have really great tea!" He said, pointing his tea cup.  
"You’ll have to come back, then!" I said with enthusiasm. "Why not come for the Montreal ComicCon?"  
"Actually, my agent is in talk with the organisation of the Con to make it happen." He said, with a little smile. He leaned over me, and added : "It’s a secret, though. Shhhhhhh."  
"No worries, Matt! I’m a great secret keeper!" I said, winking at him as a joke.

Matt took a sip of his tea, and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Sorry for the kiss."  
"What? Why would you be sorry? It was for the presentation!" I said, surprised by his remorses.  
"I mean, it wasn’t exactly called for… And some people aren’t comfortable doing that kind of stuff, even on a stage. So, please accept my apologies." He said, looking at the ground.  
"Matt, stop it! I’m totally okay with this."  
"What if I kissed you now?" He said, gazing at me.

At this very moment, the unexpected happened. His left hand gripped my cheek, and turned my face so our gazes meet.  
I felt his lips on mine, again. Soft, sweet, hot, tender… How could I describe them, now that the act was actually dedicated to me, and not to some character? All the same, I couldn’t actually comprehend that I was the one feeling all of this. Again, the shiver, the electrical shock of yesterday’s exercises came back. Stronger, better. 

Our lips parted, and his beautiful green eyes stared at my soul.

"You know what, Ev’?"  
"W-what?" I stuttered. He never called me that, right?  
"I’m really gonna miss you."  
"I’m gonna miss you too, Matt." I smiled shyly. 

It never felt this good to know you'd be missed.

.

We stayed there, talking about everything and nothing, for at least two hours, as I tried not to get too overwhelmed by the kiss. Around 7PM, we thought it would be good to go home; Matt needed to pack his stuff, while I needed to eat badly. And think.

"But before we part," Matt started, "I’d really like to have your cellphone number, and your Skype if you have one… When I told you I wanted to keep in touch, I wasn’t kidding." He said, clearly referring to the kiss.  
"Sure! As long as you give me yours."

We both took our phone out, entering the other’s phone number and Skype name.

"‘Matt007’, really? You’re a James Bond fan, then?" I laughed.  
"Hey! Bond is the best thing after Who!" He asserted. "Anyways, I’m sure your Skype is even worst. ‘BadWolf_Love11_4ever’ or something!" He joked.  
I guffawed. "You’re so full of yourself, Smith! No, actually, it’s ‘EvelyneGo’."  
"Evelyne?" He wondered.  
"My full name. Very French, as you can see."  
"Very French, but also very lovely, if you ask me." He said, with the cutest smile.

After making sure we had the good numbers, we walked toward our respective home — not without a long, friendly hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END!   
> Just wanted to make that clear :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed xx


	9. Chapter 9

I started school monday. Matt went back to London last week. And, guess what? We’ve talked every single day since. Either by Skype or text messages, but we can’t help it. Whether it’s a whole conversation, or a simple « Have a nice day! », we need to talk to each other.  
Every possible topics of conversations have been used and overused, with one exception : the kiss. Our single, lonely, goodbye kiss. Not one line about it, I’m worried I have imagined it all!

It’s 6PM right now (11PM GMT — my mind is now both in EST and GMT time, as I am always wondering what he might be doing), and I’m on my computer, trying to write a review on Martin Crimp’s The city. Suddenly, a little bubble pops on my screen : Matt007 is calling you.  
His face appears. Messy hair, a cup — my guess : tea — at the edge of his lips. Before taking a sip, he smiles at me.

"Matt!" I screamed  
"Hey Evie," he started on the same tone. "How was your day, darling?"  
"Not that bad. Only a philosophy class," I say, not mentioning the review I am working on because, by doing so, he would immediately quit the conversation to let me work on it. And I don’t want that. "What about you?"  
"I just came back from the theatre. Today’s shows went well, but I’m exhausted!" Well, this explains the hair.  
"Because you’re tired, you’re on the computer, drinking tea. Very logical, Matt!" I laughed, but when I noticed he didn’t do the same, I stopped rapidly. "Matt, what’s wrong?"  
"I thought we needed a talk. Tea is for keeping me awake even though I’m tired as hell." He said, adding a sad smile at the end of his sentence.

Here we go. Friendship over. He kissed me, he feels awkward, and now he wants to forget about me. About us.

"The kiss. You wanna talk about the kiss." I sighed.   
"Yep," he said. "Don’t look so worried! You didn’t do anything wrong, Ev’! I just though we needed to make it clear between us, what it meant and all that."  
"You’re right," I started. "I’ve been thinking about it a lot, lately. It’s only that I didn’t know how to bring it up without ruining the conversation."  
"Am I ruining it?" He asked, visibly knowing he wasn’t.  
"Of course not, Matt."

We both looked at each other’s reflection on the little webcam boxes, waiting for the other to start talking. 

"So…" We both started at the same time. A long moment of silence was followed by our laughs.  
"Ladies first," Matt insisted.   
"Hey, you wanted to talk, you start the talk!" I said, smiling at him.  
"If you insist, I suppose I don’t really have the choice." He looked a bit nervous. "Well, you know… During the workshop, that kiss…"  
"The first one, the one during the presentation? You already apologized for this one!"  
"I know, but I wanted you to know that, contrary to what you might think, that wasn’t me kissing you. It was the character."  
"Oh, right. Yeah, sure!" I hope I didn’t sound too disappointed, because I was.  
"But the second one…"  
"The one before you left?"  
"Yes, exactly. I don’t know why I did it, but I felt like the right thing to do." He said seriously. "I just hope you don’t feel wrong or bad or dirty because of what I did."

I took a moment to analyse his words.

"Matt, there’s something I’ve never told you, but now I think I should." I started. "Do you remember, on the first day of the workshop, when our hands sort of collapsed on themselves?"  
"I think I do, yeah," he hesitated.  
"Well, at that very moment, I felt some sort of shock. Like two magnets that are attracted to each other."  
"That’s exactly what I felt when we kissed. Both times." He said, surprise in his tone and face.  
"Same."  
"What are we supposed to do, now?" He asked, visibly as worried as I was on the subject.  
"Honest answer?" I asked.  
"Preferably, yes."  
"I don’t have the faintest idea!" I said, trying to make something funny out of this situation.

We talked for hours, and realized we needed to see each other as soon as possible. But with Matt’s great deal of new projects, and I with school, we realized the Montreal ComicCon was the soonest we would get.

He was tired, I had work to do. Our conversation ended with simple words :

"I’m going to miss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii! I'm so sorry, I should've updated sooner! But finally, the ninth chapter is here! Short and sweet, but here anyways!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed xx


	10. The Best Engagement

Here I am, backstage, for the last performance of our last play in college. I’m really nervous : both my parents are here, and also a few of my friends. I really wanted Matt to come, but he had engagements that prevented him to do so. He sent me a congratulations card, though. It said he couldn’t wait to see me, that he was missing my company…

How I wish he was there!

.

"I am… I am… free."

The last sentence I had to say, which is also the last sentence of the play. 

Everyone started to clap, and as we greeted the public, they all got up. We’ve got an ovation! I’ve never felt this great.  
After one last bow, I started looking through the public’s faces to see my parents.And then, I saw him.  
Next to my parents was standing a tall man. Those green eyes I knew only too well were staring at me, like he did so many times before.  
Matt.

After a quick moment backstage, we were authorized to get out of the room to see our family and friends. I ran through the crowd to get back to him, and when I finally reached him, I jumped in his arms and kissed him with all the passion that evolved in me during these months of separation.

"I can’t believe you’re actually here!" I said, a silly smile glued to my face.  
"Being here is the best engagement I could have had. By the way, your parents are very nice, and pretty good at hiding secrets, from what I can see!"

Of course, my parents knew! Looking at my left, I saw them looking at me, with a look that said : "Awwww, our little girl is finally happy!" And then, I knew.

"You’re staying at our place, I suppose?" Guessing what my parents had in mind.  
"My stuff is already in your bedroom." He answered, laughing.

.

Hand in hand with Matt, I went to every single person I knew to talk a little with them. Most congratulated me on my performance, while my close friends — the ones who hadn’t met Matt during the workshop — questioned us on our relationship (my teacher even whispered to my ear how handsome my boyfriend was, and we laughed like little girls). 

.

After an hour of chatting with everyone in the place, we finally headed home. I quickly put a pyjamas on, nothing sexy, because the stress and tiredness exhausted me, and joined Matt in my bed.

"Thank your for being here," I said, "I still can’t believe you made it."  
"I wouldn’t have missed it for anything in the world." His look was so sweet, tender. As he kissed my forehead, he said : "Now, go to sleep, Love."  
"I think I’ll get used to you calling me Love, mister Smith." I said, resting my head on his torso.  
"I hope so. Goodnight, I love you."  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry, guys! I know it took me a while, I know it's short... But I had a lot of things in my mind, and some really sad stuff happened in the last month, which prevented me to put my head in the writing... I'll do my best to write a little more! Thanks for reading xx


	11. A Lot of Respect, and Some Geeking

I woke up around 8 AM, feeling a pressure on my waist. After a second of freaking out, I remembered the events of the past evening. I turned on my left side, so I could face Matt, only to see he was already awake, smiling at me. 

"Hello, Love," he whispered.  
"Hey!" I kissed him on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Your mattress is so comfy," he started, "but, to be honest, I was a little scared to move. Your dad told me how he hears everything… Everything."  
"Oh my God, that is so embarrassing!" I laughed, starting to imitate my protective father, "you shall not touch my daughter, or at least I shall not hear you do so." I laughed even harder.  
"Don’t laugh! I respect him," he started. "I’m going to do the same with my daughter, one day."  
"Then, if you’re anything like my dad, she’ll be lucky to have you," I said before leaning in to kiss him. His hand gently gripped my hair as he lengthened the kiss, intensifying it…   
"We need to stop before your father hears us," Matt said. Still searching for my breath, I stared at him for a moment, until I started laughing.  
"My father would be so glad to know you respect him that much!"

.

After eating some of my mother’s crêpes (with maple syrup, to Matt’s happiness), we went for a walk in the park near my house, where a quiet lake rests. Hand in hand, we followed the pathway while talking about our lives while we were away from eachother.

"American Psycho ended a few weeks ago, » Matt said at one point. « They are planing a tour of North America."  
"Really? That’s amazing, Matt!"  
"I’m trying to convince them to come to Montreal, but they don’t know which theatre to go to."  
"I don’t care, if they can’t find anything right, you can do it in my backyard. As long as you come here…" I squeezed his hand and looked at him, with a small smile.  
"Oh, don’t worry. If it doesn’t work, I know an other event that will make me come back to Montreal, to which my attendance is now official."  
"And it is…?" I asked, curious of what his answer may be.  
"You’re the geek, you’re supposed to know what I’m talking about!"  
"NO WAY! YOU’RE GOING TO MONTREAL COMICCON?" I screamed. An elderly woman on a bench looked at me like I was an alien.  
"Yes, I am! By the way, I talked to the promoter, and got you and Jane a VIP pass."  
"What. What? WHAT?" I was jumping all around the place, not caring about anyone, not even the elder still looking at me, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I kissed him quickly, and jumped my way to the nearest bench. I tried to calm down, but the geek in me was unstoppable.   
"Hey, it’s the least I can do for my girlfriend!" He said, kissing my forehead.

At this moment, I realized what I was to him. And, to be honest, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to be Matt Smith’s girlfriend.

.

The next morning, Matt was packing his stuff; his flight back to London was at 4 PM. We were in my room, some music playing in the background, folding clothes as we were singing.

"Hey, Evie. Have you told Jane for the VIP passes?" Matt asked.  
"No! I’ll text it to her before I forget again."

I wrote her the following text : "Hey missy! Don’t bother buying your Comiccon ticket. We’re VIPs, thanks to Mr Smith himself! ;)" Her answer was instant : "HOLY SHIT ARE YOU JOKING?!" I didn’t have the time to answer, she was already calling me.

"Give him the phone," she said, "I need to thank your british boyfriend!"  
"Hello. I am well, thank you for asking," I jokingly said. "Alright, I’ll give him the phone. Just wait a sec." I turned to Matt and handed him the device, "Jane wants to thank you."  
"Oh! That’s very nice of her!"

They talked for a few minutes… Well, in reality, Jane talked, because the only sounds Matt expressed were laughs.

"Well, Jane had a lot to say today," was his only comment.

. 

Our goodbyes at the airport weren’t as depressing as I thought they would be. We hugged, kissed, but no tear fell. In less than four months we would be together again, and that was all we needed to know for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATION IS BACK! Believe me, my plans are still very clear for this fic, and action is comming closer and closer... I can't wait to get there GOD!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed xx


	12. Wait for You

School is boring. Life is boring. I’ve still got two weeks to wait until Montreal ComicCon; until Matt comes back. We Skype pretty much every day, unless one of us is at work, or time zones gets between us. Speaking of work, I found a new job : I sell tickets in a theatre. It’s really fun, since I can watch the shows pretty much whenever I want!  
Yeah, I suppose life is not as boring as I make it seem, it’s just that I miss Matt a lot. 

.

Insomnia got me tonight… It’s 3AM and I can’t sleep. Let’s go on Skype, maybe Matt is awake… 

Matt007 is connected. Matt007 is calling you.

"Evie?" Matt said, worried. "What are you doing on here at 3AM? Are you okay?"  
"Woah detective, calm down," I started, laughing, "I can’t sleep."  
"Oh. Insomnia, I guess?"  
"Yeah. Been thinking a lot, lately."  
"‘bout what? Is there something stressing you out?"  
"No, not really. It’s just…" I stopped and yawned.  
"It’s just…?"  
"I don’t know. I think it’s because I miss you."  
"Hey," Matt said, with his always calm voice, "we’re gonna see each other in two weeks. Do you realize? Two weeks!" He smiled.   
"Yeah, you’re right," I said, smiling back at him. "I just miss you being there, next to me. Drinking tea alone is kind of boring."  
"Isn’t there something you do usually that makes you feel better?" He asked. "You know, until I come to the rescue with a cuppa."  
"Well, Moulin Rouge! always makes me feel good, somehow."  
"Wait… Moulin Rouge!, the saddest movie ever made, makes you feel better?"  
"I suppose it’s a girl thing… Crying to feel better. And it’s a musical! Crying and singing, it’s the perfect mix," I explained.  
"You’re weird, Evie." He laughed.  
"No, you just don’t appreciate the qualities of having a good cry. I tell you, next time you feel sad, watch the movie or sing one of the songs, you’ll feel better!"  
"I’ll have to try it, then!" Matt said, clearly doubting my statement. "Now, go get some sleep, Love." "Alright. Only if you stay on Skype until I fall asleep."  
"The deal is made, m’lady."

I took my computer with me in bed, laying next to him. We were talking about eating Taco Bell when I slowly fell asleep. When I woke up, eight hours later, the only thing I could thing about was eating tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest and worst chapter ever, I am so sorry! Really, this chapter is only a filler, because chapter 13 will be at MONTREAL COMICCON! Where and when the real deal is happening.  
> Also, have I told you guys that Matt is ACTUALLY coming to Montreal ComicCon? Which means, in less than a month, I will MEET MATT SMITH?!!!! (unless he cancels or I can't get a photo op/autograph, but lets stay positive shall we?)


	13. Montreal ComicCon (Day 1)

"I can’t believe we are VIPs!" Jane screamed with joy. "Dude, I hope you date him forever and he gets us passes for San Diego Comic-Con!"  
"Calm down, Jane! I can’t believe you’d use my boyfriend like that," I said, falsely offended.  
"I’m not using him… But I really appreciate his celebrity."  
"Shut up," I laughed.

Yes, the day finally arrived : September 12th, the day Matt comes back to Montreal. I wanted to wait for him at the airport, but since there will be medias pretty much everywhere, he thought it would be better to wait and meet at the con. I think he wants to preserve the secrecy of our relationship, and I’m totally okay with that. 

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked.  
"Now, I am!" I said, straightening my bowtie.

I decided to reuse the only cosplay I have in my possession : the Eleventh Doctor. Considering this whole situation, it may seem a little weird, but Jane convinced me when she said « I’d pay to see his face when he sees you dressed like him ». But what really convinced me is the fact that cosplaying cost a shitload of money; which I don’t have. My friend, on the other hand, decided to dress as a member of the Enterprise. I think she’s being fem!Kirk, but I kind of get mixed up with all those shirt colours, so I can’t confirm my guess.  
.

We entered the building pretty quick, not long after 2.30PM, since VIP passes owners have their own line. We took a look at the schedule for the weekend, and highlighted what we wanted to do : Jane really wanted to go to the Star Trek panel, while my priority was the Doctor Who one. We both agreed on to go to Sir Patrick Stewart’s photo op and autograph seance together… Of course, shopping is mandatory, and I’ll try to get ahold of Matt at some point between his panels, photo ops, and autograph seances. 

.

After a good hour of shopping, I got a text from Matt : Hey Doctor, look behind you.

I turned around, only to see some dude wearing a Bart Simpson mask. I remember Matt did the same thing a few years back at San Diego Comic-Con, and start laughing instantly.

"What’s up?" Jane asked.   
"That’s Matt, over there." I kept laughing. "He’s cosplaying Bart Simpson."

My cellphone buzzed again : Stop laughing. My costume is the best.  
I answered : No, mine’s better.  
Alright, you win the costume contest. Now come here and hug me.

I ran to him and jumped in his arms, hugging him as hard as I could. I wanted to kiss him, but Bart got in the way.

"I can’t wait to get you out of this stupid thing," I said.  
"Oi! Bart is the best."  
"No, Eleven’s the best," I answered, straightening my bowtie with pride.

We walked in the convention center for a while, holding hands, while Jane was stopping at pretty much every booth to show me some trekkie stuff she « totally have to buy. » At 5PM, Jane went to the Star Trek panel. I really wanted to go with her, but she told me to stay with Matt, saying something like : « Enjoy your free time with him, because I’ll be back with so much to say, you two won’t be able to talk to each other anymore. » Thanks Jane, I can’t wait!  
We agreed on eating supper somewhere calm, where he could finally take this stupid mask off. We headed to his hotel room, right next to the convention center. When he finally put off his mask, our lips merged in one, long-awaited, kiss.

"I missed you so much," Matt said in a sigh.  
"So did I," I answered, trying to catch my breath.  
"God. If we don’t stop now, I think I might forget to go to my panel at 6."  
"Damn you, panel!" I said, fist in the air.

He laughed. 

"What do you wanna eat?" I asked.  
"I don’t know. What do you want to eat?"  
"A good ol’ General Tao would be great, right now," I concluded.  
"Then, let’s get that General over here!" He said proudly.

.

When the food arrived, we settled on his bed and started watching the news — in french, which was a great moment for Matt.

"What is he saying?"  
"He’s talking about a strike in some factory," I answered.  
"What language is he speaking?"  
"Well, usually he speaks french, but right now it’s english."  
"Oh. Wow. I thought it was greek or something."  
"Don’t laugh at his accent! I used to sound like him when speaking english."  
"Wait… you mean your first language isn’t english?"  
"Are you kidding? My full name is Evelyne Gauthier." I laughed. "Can’t get anything more French-Canadian… Well, ‘Martine Tremblay’ would be the ultimate French-Canadian name, really."  
"And… Oh, right! You studied in an english-speaking college, that’s why now you don’t sound greek. Right?"

I started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I suppose that’s it!"

.

Matt left to attend his first panel of the weekend, while Jane and I seated in the VIP section of the room. She told me every single thing that happened in the Star Trek panel, even the uninteresting bits (i.e. when Sir Patrick Stewart showed the whole crowd his grey socks).

When the interviewer came on the stage, the whole crowd freaked out : screams, tears, people screaming Matt’s name… the whole thing. After calming everyone, he finally called for the man everyone was waiting for.   
When Matt’s feet touched the surface of the stage, the crowd freaked out once again. He waved at the screaming fangirls for a while, trying to calm them at the same time; it worked after a few minutes. 

.

People asked him about leaving Doctor Who, American Psycho, the movie he did with Ryan Gosling, Terminator… Questions to which he answered like the professional he is. He even sung some bits of This is not an Exit from the American Psycho musical, which made me shiver. 

"Now, we have time for one or two questions before the end of the panel," the interviewer said.

He chose someone at the back of the room, a girl in a beautifully made TARDIS cosplay.

"Hello, Matt. My name is Lynda, and I’ve been a fan of yours since The Ruby in the Smoke. I was wondering : is there a special someone in your life right now? If not, well, I volunteer!"

The whole auditorium goes "ooooh!". I join them, enjoying the look of distress on his face.

"Well," he started, "there is indeed a special someone."

This time, the fans went "awwwww!" and "who is she?". To calm them down, Matt started giving details. Not much, just enough :  
"Well, her name is Evie. We’ve been together for eight months now… She’s brilliant. I love her."

There goes the "awwwwwwww" again. And, the funny thing is, I joined them.

.

After the panel, Jane and I left quickly to get our photo taken with Sir Patrick Stewart himself. He was really nice, he even complimented us on our cosplays! He agreed on doing a silly face for the picture, which looks amazing. We thanked him a million time, and he hugged us before we had to leave.

We joined Matt back at his hotel room, since his con day was over. We showed him the picture, and got really jealous because we hugged THE Patrick Stewart. 

"I should’ve gone with you guys, he’s a lovely man. Too bad I had my photo op at the same time, » he started. « I’ll try to go and see him tomorrow, I suppose!"  
"Don’t forget to ask him for a hug," Jane said, "he’s the best hugger I’ve ever met."  
"Oh, I wouldn’t say that," I say, winking at Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's Montreal ComicCon! (In reality, it's in 20 days, and I can't wait!!!) So, unless my plans change while I write, there will be a chapter for each day of the con (which is three-days long), depicting the highlights of the day. Technilically, we should be done with the con in the fic before it actually happens in real life, but believe me I'll update you guys on the actual thing!
> 
> Enjoy xxxxxxxx


	14. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hi guys,

I'm sorry, I had planned to write all the ComicCon chapters before the con actally happened, but school started, and time wasn't really my ally in this quest. 

Then I thought : I'm gonna post them my picture with Matt with the next chapter, it's gonna be great!

But then, Matt Smith canceled. Like an hour ago. Two days before the supposed photo op.

I'm mad. I'm sad. But I'm gonna cosplay his character anyways, so I'll post pictures of that instead.

Now, I just know why I can't have nice things : I live in fucking Montreal, the city no fucking one cares about.

Sorry for that,

 

Dom


End file.
